fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2015/Dark Heart Games
Dark Heart Games has confirmed that the new games Scheherazade and the third installment of Dark Woods will be covered. In addition it was also confirmed that Dark Woods III would get a new fourth playable character. Day 1 Dark Woods III We enter a dark location in the woods, the Dark Woods. The camera slowly makes its way through the forest and stands still when it sees a demolished circus tent. It continues to the light up ahead and a funfair is shown. The camera enters the funfair and all kinds of attractions are shown with colourful lights, but no passengers. From the sky a girl with magenta eyes descends. File:AshleyDW.png "A new Dark Woods has born." The screen shifts to Hein, Lily, Rai and Ligeia entering the Dark Woods where their appearance get altered to their Dark Woods form. We see some gameplay of Hein slashing enemies with his scythe and unleashing a powerful nocturnal energy as finish attack. It shifts to Lily who appears to be in a crystal lightened cave where she hover towards a group of enemies and traps them in a sphere of light, crushing them inside. Rai runs in at the same time and strikes down lightning on the following enemy. Lastly the screen focuses on Ligeia who appears to be in a swamp-like area and summons some waves of water to send towards the opponent. Then eight tentacles emerge from the ground and slash the enemies around her away. The screen now shows the four protagonists encountering Slime who now appears in a humanoid form. Slime_Render.png "Everything changed. A new Dark Woods has emerged with different rules than you have known. You will have to clear many new paths to your goal..." The screen shows landscape of the swamp area, a jungle-like area with a treehouse and the crystal caverns. "New enemies will stand in your way..."' Atra & Mors Render.png "''And new secrets will come to the light." The screen fades to black before a big green cloud appears and slowly fades revealing the title of the game; Dark Woods: The Plague Returns. Dark Woods The Plague Returns Logo.png Nicktoons: Corrupted Realms SpongeBob is walking towards his work at the Krusty Krab when he suddenly sees ghosts descending from the skies. Squidward just left his house but immediately got seized by the ghosts. SpongeBob hurries to Patrick's house but sees that the starfish already is gone. A portal opens and SpongeBob quickly enters it. Danny is in Amity Park fighting off the ghosts in his ghost form when suddenly robots start attacking him as well. He gets overwhelmed by the many robots until suddenly a sound blast drives away all of the robots. Danny looks behind him and sees Ember McLain heading back into the Ghost Portal. Danny tries to follow her but gets pulled back into another portal. Jenny is flying through the air when she suddenly notices that the old Cluster Prime of Vexus is flying above Tremorton into another dimension. Jenny tries to reach the portal but El Tigre suddenly appears out of it and the two bash into each other and fall back to the ground again. The two struggle to get back to the portal but end up going into another one. Timmy and his fairies Cosmo and Wanda make their way out of Dimmsdale towards the Fairy World but see that the whole place is locked down. A portal opens next to Timmy and he enters it. He appears in Jimmy's lab and sees that SpongeBob, Danny, Jenny and El Tigre are there as well. The Wise Old Crab appears and tells that the universes are in grave danger and that they are the only ones able to save it. Jimmy tells that they don't have much time and will be send back very shortly any moment. Danny says that they will save the world again. A flash appears and the heroes are gone. Timmy lands in front of the rainbow again, when he suddenly sees a document about the Fairy World on the ground. A man is walking in the distance dressed in a long coat and with a round black hat. The man continues walking. He reveals a small notebook and writes "More information needed on Fairies." MrSmith.png|Mr. Smith (Hey, Arnold!) new fighter Day 2 Day 3 Category:Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2015 Category:Subpages